legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Iscariot Section XIII
The Iscariot Organization, also known as''' Holy Section XIII', is an organization in the ''LOTM: Sword of Kings that is operated by the Fallen Roman Catholic Church and appears as antagonists in LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA - Madness Sub Arc and later becomes major antagonists for the rest of the story during Prime Earth's arc. It also made supporting antagonistic appearances in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, who believed Carl Robinson was a demon and was prepared to capture him. It is a top-secret section of theThe Vatican Vatican's operations, and officially, it doesn't exist. They are one of the primary foil to the Leohart's Cult whom they consider as heretics. Given that the Leohart's Cult and the Revelation of Qliphoth not only employs demons, zombies and evil spirits but runs on the principles of staunch Protestantism, Iscariot is their natural rival. Also, the Iscariot is in constant war with Ratatoskr as well mainly for being aliens who threat the existence of Catholic Church; despite their similar aims, they do however work together when necessary. Named after Judas Iscariot, the apostle who betrayed Jesus Christ, Iscariot is a top-secret wing of the Vatican, charged with the active pursuit and extermination of all things vile and unholy to the point of fanaticism and even suicide. The followers and warriors from Iscariot are highly trained men and women armed with Holy Weapon able to overthrow Pure-Blooded Devils. During its time, it was considered Ara Astaroth's most deadly enemies as they were the only people in the world who could fight her army. About The existence of priests like Freed Selezen suggests that Iscariot has perhaps engaged in genetic engineering and other advanced technologies to fulfill its purpose and to create greater weapons with which to combat its enemies. Iscariot has a sacred duty to do battle with the "7,405,926 demons of hell". The Iscariot Organization is a Roman Catholic organization, and see it in their interest to kill demons and evil spirits because they are naturally evil and are an abomination before God. However, Ratatoskr kills demons if their actions are evil or wrong as they are living being who can also think by themselves, especially if they kill humans. Ratatoskr will not attack a demon unless it poses a threat to mankind or United States. Iscariot, on the other hand, kills demons because of what they "are". Unlike the rest of the modern day Catholic Church, Iscariot is vehemently opposed to the Idea of Ecumenism, they say that young orphans should only engage in violence against "monsters and non-believers." Also throughout the story, they display a strong hatred for Protestants. This hatred can even cause Iscariot to attack England in its own territory. It can be said that the management of Iscariot doesn't really care about contracts and agreements; they want to be the only power protecting and ruling Catholic territories on the world. Abilities and Weapons The Iscariot 'paladins' are the elite fighting force of the Iscariot Organization. They wear long cassocks and crosses, in the manner of their most prominent member, Freed Selezen. They are known to fight with a wide variety of weapons, usually as necessitated by the situation - for example, Alexander Anderson wields blessed bayonets that are especially effective against vampires. However, most of the members seem to be equipped with pistols, of which they double-wield at the same time against their foes. History Little is known about the history of the Iscariot Organization. However, it is revealed by various characters that Iscariot has existed for a very long time, possibly as long as the Roman Catholic Church itself. It is implied that Iscariot is a decent amount older than the Leohart's Cult. ''Notable Members *Supreme Father Leonardo'' *''Freed Selezen'' *''Jude Valkorias'' *''Sister Gloria'' *''Mr. Dawn'' *''Caren Mathers'' *''Father Kirou'' *''Princess Carissa'' *''Alexander Anderson '' *''Cardinal Lucious'' 5bf8807014aee04634beacb4d4dd1e51.jpg Fried_Selsen.png 1422817910791.png deifjsf.jpg MrDawn_stand.png Caren_mug.png 205245.jpg Carissa Profile.png 2e67f1d16fb918b30fdb171577073.png AssassinQuingStage4.png Armies The Iscariot is associated with the following Vatican paramilitary divisions: *Matthew - Vatican Section III *The Holy Relics *The Armed Priest Corps *The Vatican's Elite Squadron *Papal Knights *The 9th Division Crusaders Trivia * If Matthew is Section III, and Iscariot is Section XIII, then it is probably safe to assume that there are eleven other sections of the Vatican, each of them named after an apostle of Jesus (12 original apostles plus, the replacement of Judas Iscariot, Matthias), and each of them existing with a different purpose. * The Iscariot Organization is extremely prejudiced against any non Catholics almost as if they are still following the ways of the Catholic Church during the Protestant Reformation. * The Iscariot Organization's real counterpart is likely the Vatican's Society of Jesus, or 'Jesuits' -- especially when they used to play a more active militant role than the present-day ones do -- they are also known as the soldiers of God, and are under direct authority of the Pope, much like Iscariot is. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Extremists Category:Knight Templar Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Cults Category:Cultists Category:Assassins Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Major Villains Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Robot Haters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Controversial